Project Exodus
by tigermon
Summary: Chapter 10 is up. It's about a secret laboratory that jak and daxter find. I made some forums so you guys and gals can help me get rid of my writer's block! :D
1. The Hellstorm

Author's notes:

Hey! This is my first fan fic so please be nice. I appreciate everyone who's reviewed so far! Thanks! I have just redone this chapter combining The Crying Woman with the Hellstorm and Decisions, Decisions. That's why it is so long now. I also made some changes, took things out, added some details, changed some words around ect. You get the idea. I did this for the current 6 chapters, which now are the current 5 chapters. Please read more of the story! I really appreciate it:D

The Hellstorm

"Please, help me!" a woman clung onto his shirt with a slight death-grip, her face pale and she was streaming with tears, "find my little Sandi! Please mister Jak, sir! Please!"

"I can't just go out into a sand storm this hectic. It's getting worse by the second. If I go out there, I'll get killed." Jak tried to get the woman off of him as best he could without hurting her.

"But, my little Sandi, she's only four years old. I don't want to lose her, I don't want to lose my baby!" she sobbed, "please at least try to look for her. Please!" She fell to her knees, begging, holding her head in her hands.

Jak looked at his orange, cat like friend on his shoulder then at the woman who now clung to his pants. "Dax, I've got to help. If I don't, she'll probably be following me all day. Besides, she's making a scene." He gestured to all the people around them staring at them with disapproving looks.

"Well Jak, all I have to say is good luck because I aint going out into a storm like this one, you wont find me looking like scrambled eggs." He jumped off his friend's shoulder and started to walk away.

"But Dax, you've always came with me into dangerous situations like this. C'mon, come with me." Jak pleaded.

"Jak, all the other times didn't include a vortex of sandy doom that would 'tare your flesh from your very bones' as your dear ol daddy said." Daxter said, not even turning to face Jak as he said it.

"But Dax…sigh alright, but wait for me by the gates." He looked at his best friend for what might be the last time.

Daxter turned to face Jak, put his hands at his side and said, "Okay buddy. Just promise me you'll come back in one piece."

"Sure thing Dax."

"Hurry mister Jak! My daughter!" The woman cried.

"Don't worry mamm, I'll bring your daughter back safe and sound!" Jak said while running towards the gates for the Slam Dozer.

"Be careful buddy." Daxter said, looking towards Jak, afraid he would never see his best buddy ever again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jak ran towards the Slam Dozer, as it was the most capable for dealing with this immense of a storm. He jumped into the car, flipped his goggles over his eyes, and quickly started it up. He put the gas petal to the metal as the gates opened up for him.

_I hope I can find her_, Jak thought to himself as he drove out the gate into the hellish sandstorm.

The wind slowed the already heavy tank-like car down but Jak kept driving. All he could see from his car seat was a wall of sand for as far as he could see. He tried not to stray far from the gate because he did not want to get lost. After about ten minutes, the sandstorm was starting to take its toll on Jak; he could start to feel his face and arms stinging. He knew he could not stay out there much longer.

He was trying to find his way back to Spargus City when a black cloth flew into his face. Jak lost control of the car, fighting against the wind to get the cloth off his face. The wind blew the car over on top of him, crushing his ribs, breaking one of his arms. He finally managed to brake free of the car's grasp and tried to crawl back to the city but it was extremely difficult and painful for him due to the wind, sand, and his new injuries. To make matters worse, he was loosing lots of blood.

He was pushed back from the wind, landing on his back, no, his jet board! He then remembered he had it with him; he could ride that back to the city. He got up, took it off his back, started it up, hopped on and headed for the city.

He struggled the entire way back to the city. The wind, knocking him off several times. Loosing contiousness at times, feeling light headed, vision blurring, he hoped he would make it in time to keep his promise to Daxter. He finally made it to the gates and fell off the jet board just as he entered the city gates. "I made it." He said, bleeding badly and struggling to breathe.

The woman came running up to him, "Mister Jak, did you find my daughter, my little Sandi?" she asked, almost crying with a slight smile. Her hands together, hoping, praying he found some sign her daughter was still alive.

"Jak!" Daxter ran towards Jak as fast as he could, "Jak, are you okay buddy?"

"I couldn't find her." Jak said, kneeling on the floor, coughing and wheezing, clutching his chest with his left hand. He now looked at his friend and said in a weak voice, "And now I need to get to..a….hosp..i…tal." Jak fell forward, unconscious.

"Jak!" Daxter Screamed, grabbing his friend's shirt, "Jak buddy, wakeup. C'mon Jak, you've been injured worse than this before! Well…maybe…you haven't but you can make it through this. Right?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the hospital, Jak's friends were waiting for him in the waiting room. Daxter was pacing, irritated of waiting so long for his best friend to get out of the urgent care room.

"Daxter, quit pacing, you're making me nervous!" an old man with a log in his hair said.

"Well old, green, and greasy, that makes two of us."

"Making who nervous about what?"

Everyone looked up to see Jak standing in bandages and a pair of pants. He had his left arm in a sling, bandages around his head, neck, chest and right arm. His pants had tons of new holes in them but all his friends cared about was that he was all right.

"Jak!" a blue haired young lady got out of her seat and immediately hugged Jak as hard as she could to make sure he was really there and safe.

"Not the chest!" Jak wailed out in pain with her hugging him so hard, a shot of pain went through his entire body hurting him severely.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Jak, I…I didn't mean, I forgot, I…"

Jak put a finger on her mouth to stop her from continuing the sentence. "Keira, it's okay."

"Jak! What's wrong with you? You could have gotten killed! Your never going to learn are you?" The man with the log in his hair said as he stood up. Holding a staff in his right hand.

"Samoa, I'm fine, besides, it's only a broken arm…and five broken ribs, and partial internal bleeding."

"What were you doing out there anyway Jak?" a man with a tattoo on his face asked while getting out of his seat.

"Yes, please tell us why you went to your fatal demise." Said a monkey bird that was perched on a chair.

"A mother in the street came up to me and was on her knees, begging me to save her daughter."

"You had to go and get yourself almost killed?" Samos asked.

"I'm sorry okay?" Jak tried to defend himself.

"Well, the storm's over if you want to continue your search." The tattooed man said.

"Thanks Torn, C'mon Dax, let's go!"

Keira grabbed his unslung arm to stop him, "Jak, you aren't going if only Daxter is going with you."

"Hey, I'm reliable!" Daxter said in an annoyed voice.

"You are very injured Jak. If you pass out from loss of blood again, someone as puny as Daxter couldn't drag you back to the city." Samos added

Jak grabbed Daxter's tail as he tried to get Samos back for the comment. "Okay, I guess I can't argue with you guys. Torn, go get Sig. I kinda lost the Slam Dozer to the storm. It might be upside down or buried."

"I don't think that just Sag and I can lift the Slam Dozer. You know how heavy that car is?" Torn said.

"Than ask Cleaver to help you guys. Keira, you coming too?" Jak asked to try and avoid more people yelling at him.

Of course I am. Who else is going to make sure you keep out of trouble?" Keira said.

"Hey, where's my jet board?" Jak asked, remembering he used that to get back to the city. He let go of Daxter's tail.

"It's right here," the monkey bird said, pointing to an almost destroyed item on another empty chair.

"Thanks Pecker, I...think..." Jak said, picking it up and watching the sand poor out of the engines.

Daxter walked up to the chair and jumped on the one next to it," We found this attached to your gun holster." He held up a piece of black cloth for Jak to see.

"That's what flew into my face and made me lose control of the car." Jak said, picking the piece up. "This is animal skin."

"Yes, but from what, we don't know." Samos said.

"Samos, could you find out what this is from?" Jak asked, handing the cloth to him.

"Not that this isn't fun and all, discussing random things but, could we get a move on?" Daxter complained.

"Everyone got what they're supposed to do?" Jak asked.

"Yeah!" Keira said, "you, me, Daxter, and Pecker go look for that little girl while Torn, Sig, and Kleiver go look for the truck, and my dad will find out what animal that piece of leather came from."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I didn't know bird brain was coming with us, why cant he go help Samos?" Daxter said, pointing toward him.

"Could we just go now?" Jak asked, pointing towards the hallway.

"Yeah, come on guys, let's go!" Keira said, walking towards the hallway to exit the hospital.


	2. The Dark Entity

The Dark Entity

There was a calm silence over the dessert, a creepy sort of silence. Keira was driving the Sand Shark with Jak in the passenger seat. Daxter was sitting on the right gun and Pecker was perched on the left. They drove all around the dessert, not finding any sign of the little girl, or even the Slam Dozer.

"Man, we've been looking for four hours. She's probably buried somewhere." Daxter said.

"Well, we've got to keep looking. She's got to be here somewhere." Jak said.

Keira suddenly stopped the car. She got out and knelt down by a palm tree with boulders around its base.

"Keira," Jak said, "what did you stop for?" He got out of the car, stood beside her and saw her tugging at what looked like a piece of cloth in the sand, the same cloth that made him loose control of the car.

He bent down and tried to help her pull it out of the sand but it wouldn't budge. "Let's dig it out." Keira said. Pecker and Daxter decided to help them.

After about an hour of digging, they found the small piece of cloth wasn't so small. It was about half the size of a bed sheet and it had multiple holes in it, probably from the storm. Through the holes, it looked as if it were covering something.

They were about to finish digging this thing they found out of the sand when two cars pulled up behind them. All four of them turned around to see Torn and Sig driving the Gila Stomper and Kleiver driving the Slam Dozer.

"Hey, you found it!" Jak said, surprised.

Jak and Keira stood up from their knelt positions.

"We found something in the sand, you wanna help up dig it out?" Keira asked as the three of them got out of the vehicles.

"You actually managed to find something, impressive." Torn said surprised.

"Cough it up mate. That's three hundred big ones." Kleiver said, looking at Torn. Torn Grumbled as he handed Kleiver the money. "Easiest money I've ever made." He said, running his finger through the money, laughing slightly.

"You guys bet on us finding something?" Keira asked in an irritated voice.

"Could we just dig this thing out of the ground _before_ people start throwing punches?" Jak asked, gesturing towards the distinct item partly buried in the sand.

"Yeah, come on guys, I don't want to be out here all day." Sig said, his metal head armor glistening in the sun.

"Fine." Keira said, still irritated.

Torn, Sig and Kleiver walked over to the dark lump and started to help unbury it. After a couple of minutes, they found out what it was.

"This thing is…a person? How could someone have survived the storm?" Jak asked himself out loud.

"Well you survived the storm Jak." Daxter said.

"Yeah, but I didn't stay out here the entire time."

He was wearing that black leather Jak had found for his pants, jacket, hat, cape, shoes, shirt, and gloves. His cape had multiple holes in it, probably from the storm. He was hunched towards the rock, holding his cape against it with his feet and his left hand. With the other he was holding his hat on his head. Between him and the rock, he was covering something with his cape, like he was protecting it from the storm.

"Is he alive?" Daxter asked poking him.

"Well, we can find out." Jak said, kneeling down and rolling the person over onto his back. "He's unconscious."

"Is that the little girl you were supposed to be looking for Jak?" Pecker asked as he flew to the other unconscious being.

She was wearing an orange dress that was torn in several places from the storm. There was a white ribbon around her waist; it was tied in the back. She had brown hair that was in two braided ponytails.

"Maybe, let's go find out." Jak said, "We'd better take them to the hospital to make sure they're both okay."

They put the little girl on Jak's lap in the Sand Shark while Keira drove and the unconscious man they put in the passenger's seat of the Slam Dozer with Kleiver driving. Torn and Sig went into the Gila Stomper.

With everyone situated, they drove back to Spargus City.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jak, Daxter, Pecker, and Keira took the two unconscious people to the hospital while the others went to make repairs on the Slam Dozer and Jak's jet board.

At the hospital, the nurse had the four of them stay in the waiting room till after they did their examination on both of them and made sure they were healthy.

After thirty minutes of waiting, the nurse walked up to them. "Well, we checked them both. The little girl only has a few scratches but the other one has three broken ribs, a broken wing, a fr…"

"Wait, you just said he has a broken wing?" Jak questioned.

"Yes, we found he had sings after we took his coat off. You didn't know he had wings? I didn't, and I was a little surprised at first but, they kind of go with his creepy out look. Would you like to go see him and the girl?"

"Sure." Jak said, getting out of his seat. Keira stood up, Pecker took flight and Daxter jumped off his seat.

The nurse walked down a hall and to a closed door with the number thirty-two on it. She opened the door to reveal a room with a long sink on the right side of the room, cabinets above it. Beyond the sink was a door leading to another room. On the opposite side of the room was a window seat. On it's left was a red chair with his belongings on it, his big coat, his hat, shirt, gloves, and his shoes beside the chair. On the opposite wall of the sink were the beds in which the little girl and the man lay. The man had long black hair tied into a ponytail. He had long bangs that were held back by bandages around his head. He had fangs that stuck out of his mouth about half an inch, maybe longer. He had a silver chain necklace around his neck. His shirt seemed to be really warn down like its never been taken care of. He had scars all down his arms. He had long animal-like fingernails that went to a point at the tip of each. His skin was tanner than most people. He had wings that were each held up by two carts. They were long wings, each shimmering a dismal green color, the rest a demonic black.

"What the hell is that guy?" Daxter asked in utter shock and amazement.

The nurse turned to face them, "We were wondering that ourselves. We did some research and found out he was exiled from Haven City at the age of three and Exiled from here at the age of seven. No one has seen him for nineteen years."

"How has he survived this long by himself? Is there another city in the dessert?" Jak asked.

"Not that we know, but when he wakes up you can ask him." The nurse replied, "Are you guys going to stay in the room?"

"Sure, might as well wait for them to wake up." Keira said.

"Okay," the nurse said, "I must be getting back to the other patients." And with that, she left.

They were waiting on the room only ten minutes when the girl stirred. She opened her eyes, sat up and looked around the room.

"Oh, you're awake!" Keira exclaimed.

"Hu?" the girl blinked her eyes in confusement.

"We found you in the dessert under that guy's cape." Daxter told her after jumping on her bed.

The girl looked towards that man on the bed parallel to her own. "Well than tank you for finding us. He saved me from the sand."

"What's your name?" Jak asked.

"Oh! Sorry, it's Sandi." The little girl, now known as Sandi, said.

"Polite little girl." Keira said with a smile.

"How did you end up in the storm?" Pecker asked, perched on the railing of her bed.

"Some mean boys took my dolly and made her fly over the big wall. When I went to go look for her, I saw her sill flying in the sky. When I saved her, the wind trapped me an my dolly."

"How did you meet tall, dark and gruesome?" Daxter asked.

"When I was trapped, some one pick me up and carried me to a rock. I think that was him."

"Hay Sandi, you wanna go home and see your mom?" Jak asked her.

"Yea! Mommy!" She said, excited as can be. She got out of bed. Jak, Daxter, Keira, and Pecker escorted her to her house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy!" Sandi said, excited to see her. She ran over to her mom who welcomed her with open arms.

Her mother hugged her and broke out into tears, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you mister Jak so much for bringing my little Sandi back to me! Thank you!"

"Your welcome. Now Sandi, if those boys do that again, you go get a grownup to find your doll okay?" Jak said.

"Okay!" She said with a smile on her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The creature stirred. Sniffing the air, smelling unfamiliar territory. He opened his eyes to find that he wasn't in the desert anymore. A rush of emotion came to him, fear, anger, excitement. He quickly sat up and was shot with pain, he immediately clutched his chest. When the pain had settled, he examined himself, seeing a white an alien-like substance wrapped around his chest, arms and his right wing.

He looked around the room trying to find his belongings. He finally found them lying on something red. He cautiously got out of bed, making sure they were safe to touch. He touched the red thing and it felt soft. Sense that was okay to touch and it wasn't going to hurt him, he decided to pick his shirt up and put it on. Next, his shoes, jacket, and cape. Last was his hat. He put his arm in the pocket of his jacket and a white rat with red eyes and a chain collar, sort of like his but smaller, climbed up onto his arm. He petted her to say hello and to make sure the storm hadn't hurt her. He put her back into his pocket. He noticed a hole in the wall. It was shiny and he wondered why. He looked at it and sniffed it; he put his hand on it and took it off. He tried again sense it didn't hurt him and wondered why his hand stopped. He tried again and he still couldn't touch the outside of the room he was in. He heard a noise outside of one of the walls. He looked towards the noise. Tap, tap, tap, the noise was getting louder.

He ducked down onto all fours behind the bed he had woken up in and folded his wings in towards himself, making his right wing sting with pain as he tried to hide from the somewhat familiar noise. The nurse walked in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we going to do about the creepy guy back at the hospital?" Daxter asked.

"Well, we could go see if he's awake yet." Keira said.

"I'm going to go tell Onin what has happened so far." Pecker said. And he flew in the direction of the gates to the city.

"Okay Pecker, see ya later." Jak said.

The three of them walked to the hospital and went inside. They herd screaming and shouting, things crashing to the floor, the sound that Jak usually hears when he turns into Dark. Jak looked at Daxter then at Keira and they went to see what the ruckus was all about.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: I thank you all for reading and I thank Dax the metalhead for reviewing! I love reviews! Anyway, the story's getting interesting now isn't it? If anyone wants to see the creature than go to my web! Idrew a picture of him and put it up there. If you don't get him popped up on the screen and you see a comic instead, go to the scroll down thingy and click the one named 'creepy guy'. That's what I called him sense I don't exactically have a real name for him quite yet. I'm pondering on a few.

drunkduck .com/midnightdetectives

(take out the space between duck and .com, it wouldn't let me put the website up without it)

Comments and reviews please! I love comments and reviews! If you're thinking it is a stick figure with clothes, think again, it is quite more than that and it will give you a visual of how the people of Spargus and Haven reacted to him as a kid and currently, an adult. And yes, I am one of those few people who can't draw hands so please don't say anything about the hands. They're the only flaws in the drawing. I HATE DRAWING HANDS!...I'll shut up now.

Tigermon signing out.


	3. Thought and Suspension

Thought and Suspension

When they found where the noise was coming from, they saw doctors and nurses trying to grab something black that was trying to escape from them. It was like watching a dogcatcher trying to catch a dog. When they got a better view of what everyone was trying to catch, they saw the man they rescued from the desert. Jak looked at Daxter, then Keira, he ran into the crowd and tried to help. People were bumping into him, hurting his injuries, making him angry.

"Grab him!"

"Stop him!"

"Tranquilize him!"

The creature had cat-like reflexes to avoid the doctors. Jak was getting pissed off with people hurting his arm. He grabbed the creature's cape and pulled down as hard as he could, making him and the creature fall onto their backs.

"Hold him down!" A doctor said, pushing his way through the crowd, a needle in hand.

Jak stood and did his best to help hold him down. As he struggled to brake free of the doctor's grasp, with his eagle-like claws scratched at the doctors' coats, but strangely, he only ripped their shirts and refused to wound them.

When the doctor with the needle finally injected him, his struggling slowed and his strength was diminishing, after a couple of minutes of more struggling, another doctor, needle in hand as well, injected him as well since he hadn't fallen asleep from the first dosage. A couple of minutes after the second needle was applied, he finally fell asleep.

Everyone was relieved. A nurse walked up with a stretcher and two doctors picked him up and put him on the stretcher.

"Is anyone hurt?" One of the doctors called out. No was the response he received from everyone.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jak asked one of the doctors.

"I don't know, ask Jenny." The doctor said, pointing to the nurse that had cared for the girl and the creature's injuries.

Jenny walked up to Jak, "I just walked into the room and I didn't see him on the bed. I called a doctor to help me find him and we found him crouched behind the bed, hiding. When he saw me, he backed up against the wall like he was frightened for his life and jumped over us, knocking us down. He looked back at us then ran out the door."

"That's very unusual for someone to act that way." Keira said, looking at the sleeping entity on the stretcher, its wings hanging over each side of it.

Jenny folded his wings on top of him so they wouldn't drag on the ground and just as she started to roll the stretcher down the hall, a white rat with a collar, similar to the creature's, pokedits head out of the jacket.

"Eep! A rat!" Cried Jenny as she let go of the stretcher and fell on her butt.

The rat was frightened andquickly went back into the pocket at the sound of her scream. Daxter jumped onto the stretcher and stuck his right hand into the pocket."Ouch!" He said and quickly pulled his hand back, "Itbit me!" The rat stuck its head out of the pocket again, this time looking at Daxter and chattering it's teeth.

Jenny got off the floor and laughed at the sight. "It's protecting the pocket!"

"Daxter, leave it alone." Jak said.

"But it bit me!" Daxter protested as helifted his pinky finger to show his friend it was bleeding.

Jenny grabbed the stretcher once more and started to wheel it down the hall to the room, carefully watching the little white rat as it's nose and whiskers twitchedoutside the pocket to make sure no one laid hand on it. Jak, Daxter, and Keira followed.

Trying to change the subject, Jak said in thought "Ifthe creaturewas trying to get away, why would he avoid harming the doctors when they were trying to calm him down? He was slashing them with his claws but he just ripped their coats instead of injuring them."

"You said he was exiled from Haven and Spargus, why?" Keira asked Jenny.

"I don't know. Try asking some other people around the city, I wasn't here nineteen years ago." Jenny said.

They reached the room and walked inside.

"Sig might know something, he was a spy for Spargus. We could go ask him." Jak said as he helped Jenny put the creature on the bed.

"Come on Dax, we've go to go." Jak said.

They left the hospital and went to the front gate. Kleiver and Sig were working on the Slam Dozer while torn was fixing the jet board.

"Sig, we need to ask you something." Jak said as he walked up to the car.

Sig came out from underneath the car, "What do you need to ask me?" He stood up.

"Were you here nineteen years ago?" Jak asked.

"Yeah." Sig replied

"There was someone who was exiled from here nineteen years ago. Do you know who he is or why he was exiled?" Jak questioned, hoping for an answer.

"I know of him but I don't know him personally and I have no clue why he was exiled." Sig said.

"I know him." Kleiver said, looking at them from under the hood of the car, "Nice kid, not all there though."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: oooh! suspension! yes, I am making this up as I go. I don't know if Sig really was in Spargus 19 years ago. and of course, the only character I own are the doctors, nurses, Sandi, Jenny, and 'the creature' which in the next chapter will get a name. I have updated this chapter, adding things like the rat biting Daxter part and I took out the part about Daxter flirting. I thought about it andAir of Mystery is right, Daxter wouldn't flirt with other woman when he's got Tess. sorry about that! Apparently I wasn't thinking when I wrote this as well as tired beyond belief.


	4. X and Kleiver

Kleiver and X

"Could you tell us why he was exiled and what you mean by 'not all there'?" Jak asked.

"Sure," Kleiver said. He walked to the side of the car and leaned on it, "He was exiled from here because Damas got word of why he was exiled from Haven anddidn't want the same thing happening here. From Haven, I don't know, he wouldn't tell me. And the reason I say he aint all there is because there isn't just one person in that noggin of his, there three. One human, one half-human and the third, that one's all monster. You don't wanna mess with him."

"Do you think you could talk to him? I don't think we can. The last time he woke up, he was acting like an animal." Jak said.

"He was probably Drakenok when he woke up. Drakenok never usually comes out so human things frighten him a lot. I could probably talk to him though. Depends on if he remembers me or not and it depends on who I'm talking to."

"Well, you wont know until you try. You want to go see him?" Keira said.

"Sure, why not." Kleiver said, "Sig, I'll help you later with the car."

"Okay, see ya! The car will probably be done by the time you get back." Sig waved to the four of them as they walked away.

"Keep dreaming Sig, I'm the one who can fix the cars without killin them." Kleiver yelled back to Sig. "So, where is he?" Kleiver questioned Jak.

"He's at the hospital."

"What for?" Kleiver asked, urging for an answer.

"He saved a little girl from the last sand storm. When we found them they were in pretty bad shape." Keira said.

"Oh."

Everyone was quiet the rest of the way to the hospital.

When they opened the door to the room, Samos was waiting for them. The creature was still sleeping on the bed. Kleiver walked over to the creature to examine him.

"Jak, Keira, Daxter, I've studied the leather and found out that this is from an ancient animal that died out over three hundred years ago. The strange thing is, this piece of leather is only about five years old." Samos said.

"Maybe he's the reason." Jak said pointing at the man in the black clothing that lie on the bed.

"I'm not quite sure this is the same material. It might be the same stuff but I'd need a sample of his clothing as well as a few more hours to study it." Samos got out of his seat.

"hey he's wakin up!" Kleiver said.

The creature sniffed the air, this time smelling something strangly familiar. He opened his eyes and saw Kleiver standing at his bedside.

"hey mate, remember me? It's ya good ol' buddy Kleiver!"

The creature gave him a blank stare.

"Quit lookin at me like that. It's uncle Kleiv, you remember don't ya?"

Keira, Jak, Daxter, and Samos were waiting anxiously to see if the creature would respond.

The creature blinked his eyes as if coming out of a trance, "K...Kleiver?"

"There ya go. Now who am I talkin to, D, or X?" Kleiver waited for a response.

"It's X." His voice had changed from before, it had gotten deeper and more frightening. He sat up, "Who are those guys and what are they doing here?"

"Who, these guys? They're friends of mine. They found ya unconscious in the desert and brought ya here."

"Hi X, I'm Keira."

Daxter jumped onto his bed, "I'm Daxter! And that's Jak, he's the sidekick."

"And I'm Samos, the green eco sage."

X kickedDaxter off the bed, pulled the covers off of himself and stood up, heclenched his rightside in painwith his left armand fell back onto the bed.

"Take it easy X!" Kleiver said.

"That's probably why the doctors and nurses wanted you to stay here instead of wandering off." Keira said.

"I..I'm fine." X said, still clenching his side. He sat himself back onto the bed.

"Maybe you should lie down." Daxter said.

"I have a question for you." Samos said

"Shoot." X answered.

"Is this the same stuff as your clothes are made out of?" Samos handed X the cloth.

X felt the cloth, "Yes, it is. This piece ripped off of my cape."

"And how is it you have the skin of an animal that died out over three-hundred years ago?" Samos wondered.

"They didn't die out. They just have been hiding in the dessert from man because they kept hunting it." X replied.

"You have seen the animal?" Keira questioned.

"Yes," X stated, "I have a bunch of them around my cave where I live."

"Will you take us there?" Samos asked.

"No, I cannot."

"Why not?" Keira asked.

"I would rather not have human interaction where I live. I have learned to live without it and I enjoy it a lot. No more humans to hurt me or make me their test subject for their stupid experiments..." X went off, rambling to himself.

"Now I have a question for you." Jak said, "Why were you exiled from Haven City?"

"You don't want to know."

"That's 'he same answer 'e gave me when I asked 'im." Kleiver said.

"Yes, I do want to know." Jak said.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

A/N: Hey all! I updated this chapter too. Hopefully I'll be donewith the next chaptersoon. Sorry it's taking so long. It's just getting the right detail and the correct wording. most of it doesn't sound right to me yet butI'm working on it! Hopefully I'll have it up by tomorrow (Oct 4th) which is my birthday Squee! I'll be turning 17! Yay me! I thank everyone for reading and reviewing! keep it up everyone!


	5. Project Exodus

Project Exodus

The room fell silent as everyone held their breath, waiting for the infamous story of why X was exiled from Haven at the age of three. No one moved a muscle; it was as though the silence had a cold, still grip on each of them.

The silence was finally broken.

"Before I portray you the chronicles of why I was exiled, I must inform you on how I came to be. As you all can comprehend, I am not human as you are. My senses are superior, I can react instantaneously to things and I am more than one person."

Nothing but the footsteps outside and X's bloodcurdling voice was heard within the room.

"I was constructed in a test tube as a result of scientists with the intension of generating a living super weapon. Something they could utilize in war against their competitors that had the capability of annihilating anything and everything in the vicinity of it, if near its demise. They called the avocation Project Exodus. It was the one sure thing that would force their enemies away with out question. For the project, they had united human deoxyribonucleic acid with many different creatures' to see which would produce the paramount host for the weapon. The weapon had the nature of liquid metal yet it wasn't metal, and if treated amiss, would level two hundred square miles with just a teaspoon of it. Many of the experiments had not prevailed once liberated from their test tube abode. I was one of the few who had survived. Once I was awakened, I had found that my human side and my crossbred side were two individual beings. The further experiments that survived had the weapon injected into their blood stream, as did I. They injected it into our spinal chords right at the back of our neck." X lifted his right hand and pointed to the back of his neck where a scar three times the size of a ball-point pen tip was." I still endure the torture of the injection paralyzing me on occasion. Everyone but I had perished several hours following the injection. My deoxyribonucleic acid had some how fused with the weapon, creating the third person, Drakenok, that, monster. Though he is only dangerous when transformed, he is furthermore stronger than D or I."

Everyone was listening with amazement and wonder.

"How is this possible? I mean, how could your DNA fuse with the weapon?" Keira asked.

"The original creature they made me with was the Komodo Dragon. We have bacteria in our bodies that are extremely poisonous to other creatures but it doesn't effect us in any way possible and scientists still can't explain that. I don't know how or when my deoxyribonucleic acid fused with the weapon. I think it was during one of those experiments to see how well I could stand up to torture. They were electrifying me and I passed out. When I had woke, I had wings and Drakenok was part of me." He faced the floor and thought allowed to himself, "D could have taken control of the body at that time because when he or Drakenok takes control, I pass out. Or maybe they just increased the voltage to make me pass out then do more experiments to me while I was unconscious..."

"Uh, the story?" Daxter said, taking a step forward.

"Impatient rat." X had a low growl in the back of his throat as he glared at Daxter for interrupting him in the middle of his thoughts.

"Be nice X." Kleiver said.

X shifted uncomfortably on the bed, then he looked away from everyone. He had put his left hand on his forehead and was whispering to himself. He was talking like he was arguing with someone.

"Is there something wrong with him? I mean besides the fact that he was a science project made in a test tube." Daxter asked, looking at Kleiver.

"He's talking with one of the others in his head." Kleiver explained.

For about two minutes this feud with X and himself continued. Everyone waited patiently for him to resolve the matter, what ever it may be.

Finally, X looked up at Kleiver. His eyes had changed. Instead of the ice cold, nonhearted eyes of an assassin he once had a minute ago, he now had softer eyes. Although they were the same shade of gray as before, everyone could now tell that he had a sense of humanity in him, not like before. It wasn't like looking into the eyes of a creature they thought could never exist.

"Umm, X?" Kleiver said, taking a step forward

X looked at Kleiver with a confused expression. "My name's not X, it's D." His voice had changed as well; it was kinder and less aggressive.

"Darn it, he was just getting to the good part too." Daxter complained.

"Who are you and what are you talking about?" D asked.

"Are we going to have to do introductions for all three?" Keira asked.

"This here's Keira, Samos, Jak, and the little orange one there is Daxter." Kleiver explained.

"X was just about to tell us why he was exiled from Haven." Jak said.

"He was? I thought he said never to tell that to anyone. Hmm..."

"Do you know why?" Keira asked.

"Of course I do. It's not like they don't tell me what happens when it's their turn out."

"Well, will you tell us?" Kliever asked.

"Sorry, but X made me swear never to speak of it under any circumstances."

"I have a question," Samos said, "If you were exiled from Haven at the age of three, and you are currently twenty-eight, how can you, X or Drakenok remember everything that happened to you when you were first created?"

"First of all, if you experience the same thing we did, you would never forget it. And second," and for the first time, saw him smile while he said, "We have an extraordinarily photographic memory."

"Do you have any idea how the weapon fused with you?" Keira asked, felling odd asking the same person the same question for a second time.

"Not a clue. I have a question for you guys now. Why am I in bandages?"

"Well, either X or Drakenok must have done it but one of them saved a little girl from a sandstorm." Kleiver said.

"X is not the kind of person to save someone, he doesn't have the heart to do that so it must have been Drakenok."

"If he's a 'monster' as X said, why would he do something like that?" Keira questioned.

Everyone went silent as the question was left to stand unanswered.

Samos had a thought, "X told us your clothing is made from an almost extinct animal. Could you take us to where the animal lives so I could study it?"

"What, those weird looking cow things? There are tons of them where I live. Sure I'll take you there. We could go now."

D attempted to get off the bed and stand up but Kleiver stopped him, "D, you're really injured and last time X tried to stand, he had to sit back down on the bed. And trust me, I know how much pain that bugger can handle so if he had to sit back down, I wouldn't recommend you standing up.

"Okay, we could go later when my wounds have healed than." D said with a smile.

A/N: I thank everyone for reviewing! I have updated it so now it is longer and everyone gets to meet D! Yay! Anyway, I will try to get the next chapter done without having to deal with writer's block as I did in this chapter. I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK! Ciao!

**Dax the metalhead**

**meowen**

**DFCC**

**Air of Mystery**

**crimson queens**

**jaklover123**


	6. The Breathtaking Crypt

A/N: hay guys! Another chapter in the bag! Just answering some questions from the reviews and asking some, I will try to get the characters into character, you guys could point out my flaws and help me fix them, I will try and keep each chapter some what so that they will be quite lengthy, I promise I wont put any more a/n's in the chapters so you guys and gals can read in peace. I will improve my grammar as best as I can and as for the spelling thing, for some reason, when I save one of my documents it changes some things around, takes out spaces, switches letters around...sorry! It is as irritating for me as it is for you guys. What the heck is a beta-reader? I AM SO CONFUSED! Sandi, well, I was thinking of putting her in later but, if I have no use for her than no, we won't be hearing from her in the rest of the story. Why, did you like her? Yes, he'd be put into an insane asylum if it weren't for the fact that he's living out in the dessert all by himself...well...not really hu? hehehe! 3 mew enjoy!

The Breathtaking Crypt

Two days later at around noon, Jak, Samos, Daxter and Kleiver went to go visit D. When they walked into the room, D was sitting cross-legged on the bed staring out the window with eager eyes. His left wing was folded in toward himself while the right was extended slightly and half lying on the bed.

"Hey D!" Kleiver greeted him with a cheerful expression.

D looked over at them, smiled and said, "The nurse said sense I am healing rather quickly that I may go out for a while."

"Great! Then we can go see that animal today." Samos said.

"You want to go now?" D asked.

"Yeah, come on, let's go." Jak said.

D got out of bed and put on his belongings. He walked toward them and the five of them walked out of the hospital and toward the city gates. While they walked, D got many different expressions from the city's people. Some ran from him, some glared, and some were scared stiff. He tried to ignore them as he walked.

Once at the gates, Jak, Daxter, and Samos got into the Sand Shark and Kleiver and D got into the Gilla Stomper. They drove out the gate with D and Kleiver in the lead. They drove past trees, rocks, sand hills, bridges, into and out of caves, and past long forgotten precusor statues. D directed Kleiver where to drive for almost two hours.

"Into that cave there." D said as he pointed to a cave across the deserted plains. Kleiver drove toward the cave with Jak, Daxter and Samos following close behind.

The cave was about seven feet tall and ten feet wide with sand all around the outside. On the inside, no sand was to be found. Instead of sand, it was some sort of polished stone, probably polished by the sand and wind. The air in the cave was surprisingly a lot cooler than that of the other caves. In places of the walls there was trails of water trickling down from holes in the walls of the cave, cooling the air down even more like a built in swamp cooler. There were small bits of grass growing at the bottom of the walls; the water watering it constantly.

As they got deeper into the cave, they saw more plants than just grass along the walls. There were some kind of red flower that looked to be a cross of a lily and a rose. Also, they begun to see small bushes growing near the flowers. After a while longer, the cave got wider, taller, and brighter. It was now twenty feet high and around forty feet across. There was a lake towards the right side of the room with a small island and a tree in the center, its trunk looking about two feet wide, reflecting off of it, the light that came from a single hole about five feet in diameter at the top of the cave. On the left side was a grass bed with a blanket made of the same material as D's clothing. A stack of about eleven pieces of wood was piled neatly in front of the bed. There was a basket made from what looked like the same wood as the bushes they saw eariler. There was also a hand made net hanging from two rocks that were wedged in the wall. The net was made from strips of the animal skin and the wood from the bushes.

They parked the cars and got out, admiring their surroundings. "Wow, this is amazing!" Samos said with wonder and awe.

"This is where I live. Out that tunnel is where those cow things are." D pointed to a hole right next to where the lake stopped.

Jak, Samos, Daxter, and Kleiver followed D into the tunnel and toward the animals. The tunnel wasn't that along and It opened up to a grass filled crater almost three times the size of D's living quarters with the cave walls still towering eight feet above the ground but with no roof, it looked like a crypt for the hidden breathtaking scenery within.

There was grass growing everywhere, trees, bushes, plants, it looked as if it were from ancient times when man had not existed to ruin what nature had intended. Everything was green and flourishing. there was a small creek that encircled the entire crater. And on the left, a waterfall to cleanse the water of any impurities. There were many types of animals. Squirrels, some type of reptile that looked like a Leaper Lizard but with actual wings and not webbed arms, something that looked like a miniature wolf but the color blue, and that 'cow thing' as D liked to call it.


	7. X and D

A/N: Yeah, I know, that last chapter was pretty short. Sorry! I just had kept getting writer's block just like I did with this chapter! That's not my fault! Hey, I just now noticed that my story is a lot like the movie, "Me, Myself, and Irene". Kinda weird how I never noticed that before. Hmm...anyway, on to the story!

X and D

"Well, there you go." D said, motioning toward the cow-like animal, "But be careful not to get too close to the giant lizard things, they bite and it really hurts." He was rubbing his left arm as though he had gotten bitten.

Samos walked up carefully to one of the cow creatures. It was around four feet tall from foot to back; with a horse-like mane and hooves. Its head was long and narrow with short rat-like ears and a dog-like nose. All of them were black, every last one of them. They had no indication of which was female or male. Its tail was just a nub only two inches long with not much fur on it. It had an incredible amount of muscle mass for being enclosed in the tomb it was in.

"This creature is more incredible in person than in the history books." Samos said to himself, observing the animal graze.

"Why didn't X want human contact here? Scientists like Samos could learn a lot here." Jak asked D.

"Well, I'm not supposed to say. I really wasn't even supposed to bring you here. If he finds out that I brought you here, I'm going to be in a lot of trouble." D said with a worried expression on his face.

"It's okay, he won't know. We'll be out of here soon." Kleiver said, putting his right hand on D's left shoulder.

"I hope so." D said and looked at the ground.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around an hour later, Samos had written down around one hundred and fifty pages worth of notes on all the strange new animals that were in the crypt. Everyone else had gone to wait for him to be finished in D's 'house' and they discussed things like how he had survived the dessert storm to find such an incredible place and his experience in Spargus City.

Samos walked into the room.

"Finally, you're done. Now we can get out of here!" Daxter said as he started to walk toward the vehicles.

D's eyes changed back to the heartless eyes they once were and his voice was bloodcurdling again, "What the hell! Didn't I say that you couldn't come here?"

"Aww shit." Jak said, running his right hand through his blonde hair.

"D brought us here so yell at him, not us!" Daxter said after he turned to face X.

"Take your leave from here, I must converse the matter with him." X said as he walked toward the bed.

"He didn't mean any harm." Kleiver said.

"I said take your leave." X said more aggressive this time. He removed his hat and jacket, laying them on the edge of the bed.

Jak, Samos, and Daxter got into the Sand Shark.

"But, X..."

"But nothing," X snapped at Kleiver, "You have no business in our affairs. Now, Kleiver, be intelligent and return to your own world." He pointed to the Gilla Stomper.

Kleiver wanted to say more but he knew he would be defeated even worse than he already was. He retreated slowly to his vehicle and started it up. The four of them drove back to the city in silence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X's mind stormed with questions, some of which he knew D could answer for him. He sat on the bed, noticing the small white rat had came out of the pocket. X smiled when he saw it. He petted it after it had climbed up onto his lap.

"Hey Cherry." He said to the rodent. Cherry just curled up into a ball and fell asleep as he continued to pet her.

He sighed, closed his eyes and lay on the bed, his feet still off the bed as to not disturb the sleeping white ball of fluff on his lap.

In X/D/Drakenok's head...

D, what was your reason for this, unnecessary action?"-X

I thought it might be nice to enjoy some company for a while."-D

I thought we agreed never to let the humans come close to our home."-X

But..."-D

No buts. Do you want to give them a chance to even think of calling their comrades and telling the 'Bad People' about us? Do you want to endure the torture they forced upon us when we were just an infant? We have grown now, and now that were grown, we have the ability to withstand more torture and experiments we could not have before. Do you want that?"-X

No...I'm sorry."-D

Your apology has been accepted but you can't be endangering us anymore. Do you recall the last time you did that?"-X

D was silent.

Am I understood?"-X

Yes sir."-D

There was another short period of silence.

Do you know why Drakenok saved that little girl?"-D

Nine, I do not."-X

Well, let's ask him."-D

Do you recall that he does not speak or is your memory unreliable again?"-X

That's right hu? Darn. What could have been his reason than?"-D

We shall discuss this matter later. Right now we shall get some rest, given our present state, we are still very injured due to Drakenok's foolish actions."-X

Alright."-D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all got out of the vehicles. Sig and Torn weren't there so Jak had thought they had returned to Haven city.

"What the heck is X's problem? We weren't even touching anything!" Daxter complained.

"Like he said, he was tortured and experimented on by humans when he was just an infant and I would think that was his way of showing he is scared beyond belief of our kind." Samos said.

"But not all people are like that." Daxter responded.

"Yes but, he does not know that. All he knows of our kind is the pain and suffering we've caused him." Samos said.


	8. Crimson Sun

A/N: Hi all. soooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. I just have so much homework and 'responsibility' as my mom calls it now. I'm hoping next update will be sooner but just keep hoping and if you really want me to update real bad, just e-mail me and keep bugging me till I update. I'm sure that'll motivate me to write more. Well, ciao!

P.S. The part about the dust and Guards firing at eachother and X flying up was thought up by my sister. She helps me with my writer's block! Yay! 

Chapter 8

Crimson Sun

Around two weeks after that incident everything was finally beginning to calm down for Jak and the others. Jak's injuries had mostly healed and there was another exciting race to enter in and win.

It was another bright and sunny day in Haven City with all the people in the city as busy as bees like usual. Jak was in Keira's shop by the racing track with Daxter and Keira discussing whether or not Jak should enter in the race.

"I'll be fine Keira." Jak said.

"Jak, you're still hurt. You can't race like this. Your arm still needs more time to heal." Keira said to him.

"Keira, I'll be fine, I promise." Jak said, trying to reassure her.

"Jak," Keira sighed, "you'd better be."

"Yeah, he'll be fine, I'll make sure of it!" Daxter said from below them.

Jak suddenly herd a muffled voice from the communicator located in his pocket. He pulled it out and pressed the talk button. "Say that again, I couldn't hear you."

"Jak," it was Torn, "come to HQ, something's going on that I think you might want to see."

Jak looked at Keira then at Daxter, he pushed the talk button again, "I'm on my way," He put the communicator back into his pocket, "come on Dax, let's go!" He pulled his newly repaired jet-board from the strap on his back, activated it, hoped on with Daxter and they headed for HQ as fast as the jet-board would take them.

* * *

Crimson Guards were running through the streets in hundreds, talking on their communicators, clearing people into their homes for protection and partially encircling a Dark Figure that was the city. The Guards were cautious and kept their distance of fifteen feet away.

There was only one gap in the circle and that was at the entrance to an alleyway, an alleyway that led to the HQ that Jak and Daxter was headed to. Torn, Ashlin, and Samos were watching the Crimson Guards and the Dark Figure in secret from the alleyway.

All the Crimson Guards stood armed and ready. They were silently watching, waiting for the Dark Figure to do something. But it only stood there with its back to the alleyway so Torn, Ashlin, and Samos could not identify it.

Jak and Daxter finally reached the scene.

"Jak, how are we gunna pass all those Guards? We can't fight them, there's too many." Daxter said.

Jak stopped the jet-board and returned it to the strap. He looked at the crowed of Crimson Guards then to the buildings next to him. "Hey Dax, have you ever been roof hoping before?"

"No, why do you ask?" was Daxter's response.

"Well, you're going to now." Jak jumped onto a hover car with Daxter on his shoulder, started it up, raised it to the top hovering level and jumped onto a windowsill. They climbed the rest of the way up the building.

Once they were on the roof of the building they could see there was a rather thick wall of Crimson Guards between where they had stood on the ground and where the giant thirty-foot circle started.

Daxter jumped off Jak and pointed out the obvious, "That's a LOT of Crimson Guards!"

"Yes it is." Jak half-said to Daxter because of something small and white that had caught his attention. It was hiding by next to the entrance to the HQ, "What's that?"

"What's what?" said Daxter; oblivious his friend was looking the opposite direction, "That person the Guards are surrounding?"

"No, not that," Jak started to climb down the building to enter the alleyway, "I see something down here."

Daxter walked to where Jak was climbing down, "Uh, Jak, that would be the HQ." Daxter saw his friend wasn't stopping so he decided to go too.

When they reached the bottom, they found Torn, Ashlin, and Samos hiding from the Crimson Guards behind the building and watching what was going on.

"What's going on?" Jak asked, forgetting about whatever it was he was.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Torn said, "It's been in the city for hours now and everyone's running from it. We have no clue why. The people decided to call the Crimson Guards for a creature that was disturbing the peace."

"I've been watching it go through the city. It looks like it's searching for something." Ashlin said, hoping the information would help.

* * *

"So what's this guy's story?" one of the Crimson Guards asked another while waiting for orders from his commander.

"They say twenty-four years ago it almost leveled the entire city." Another Guard responded.

"Really? I mean, come on, how could one person level an entire city?"

"It just did. This thing was being bullied by some kids and they hurt him pretty bad."

"Wait, some kids? How can some kids bully that guy? He looks like an even more bad-ass version of Van Helsing!"

"Yeah, he was a kid; twenty-four years ago. I was a kid, twenty-four years ago. You weren't even born twenty-four years ago!"

"Ha ha, very funny just continue with the story."

"Fine, spoiled sport. When he was injured, he lost a lot of blood then passed out for two seconds, woke up, transformed into a giant dragon and went rampaging through the city destroying everything and everyone in site. More than two million dollars in damages were done. More than a thousand people were killed and another thousand were badly injured."

"How can they tell this is the same person?"

"First of all is the brand mark on the left side of his neck. Everyone who is permanently exiled has that mark branded onto their neck."

"Than how come they didn't brand that eco-freak?"

"Because he was banished, not exiled. There is a difference. The other way they can tell is the necklace he has on. That kid had the same necklace."

"I wonder if they made those kids pay for the damages since they made him transform."

Both the Guards started laughing. The commander signaled for everyone to move in slowly and cautiously.

* * *

"Eeek! Jak, it's that stupid rodent that bit me!" Daxter raised his right leg to squish her.

"Dax wait!" Jak ran to Daxter who was only standing seven feet away and picked up the rodent, "If this is the rodent..." she curled her self up into a ball, ruffled her fur then started to clean her face and whiskers, "...than, could he be...?" Jak looked at the Dark Figure in the middle of the shrinking circle.

The question was left unfinished.

The Dark Figure lifted wings out from under a black trench coat, blowing a slight gust of wind to either side of him and startled a Guard.

"Be who?" Ashlin asked-Ashlin was never told of what had occurred after they went back into the dessert to search for the missing girl.

The startled Guard was frightened and started shooting the Dark Figure as it stood there.

"D." Samos said and looked at Jak.

That one shot fired cased other Guards to be confused and join firing at the Figure, which unfortunately caused a chain reaction.

"X." Daxter said and looked at Jak.

"Stop! Stop firing! I did not give the signal!" The commander was frantically trying to get them to stop but they wouldn't.

"Drakenok." Torn said and looked at Jak. -Torn was informed by Cleiver of what happened afterward and at the cave.

Because of all the commotion going on around the Dark Figure and all the gunshots being fired, a thick cloud of dust formed that was growing larger and thicker from smoking guns, which were overheating.

"Project Exodus." Jak said looking at the commotion and confusion in the street.

The five of them-now out of hiding-watched the Guards fire at something they could no longer see. They fired into the dust cloud hoping to his their target and not a fellow Crimson Guard on the opposite side of the circle witch was exactically what they were doing.

"He's up there!" Samos said, pointing into the sky.

The Dark Figure had burst out of the dust cloud and was flying high into the sky and made himself a silhouette in the sun.

* * *

A/N:I see a little silhouetto of a man Scaramouche! scaramouche! will you do the Fandango?  
Thunderbolt and lightning, very very frightening me! Galileo! (You say Galileo)

I'm sorry, I had that song stuck in my head and wanted to see if anyone would respond ;P

Thank you everyone for reviewing! I love you guys!

**Dax the metalhead**

**meowen**

**DFCC**

**Air of Mystery**

**crimson queens**

**jaklover123**

**Kokono**


	9. Cherry Coke

When the dust settled and the firing ceased, they could see the Dark Figure was no longer in the center of the Crimson Guard circle. He was perched like a gargoyle on the corner of a nearby building staring at them with a devilish stare from under the brim of a hat he was wearing. His nails were digging into the stone of the building, his wings folded in towards him.

Everyone stared at him with awe, wonder and fear. Some how he was unscathed from the bullets that were supposed to turn him to Swiss cheese. Some thought he was using dark magic to shield himself, others though the had the powers of a lycan and had pushed the bullets out of him but the majority knew all the rumors about this hell's creature were true and the bullets didn't have any effect at all.

"It **is** him!" Samos said with awe.

Jak had put the white rat on his shoulder and she went to sleep behind his kneck.

X stood without changing his facial expression and asked the Crimson Guards a simple question, a question of which he knew no one would probably answer for him but he asked anyway, "Where is Cherry?" It was more of a statement than a question actually. "Where is Cherry?" he asked again, this time more authoritive and louder.

One of the Crimson Guards, not trying to be a smart-ass, said to him, "There are cherries in the market over there." He pointed in the direction of the market place.

"That's not what I'm talking about human!" Being frustrated for hours, he released some of his anger on the solider and threw a circular flat rock he had sharpened in his spare time out in the dessert at him like a ninja star. It went through the Guard's armor and got stuck in his neck. The Guard fell to the ground, struggling to breath. The other Guards around him just stared and watched him die.

**You killed him!" **-D

**Yes, I know." **-X

**But you killed him!" -**D

**Be strong D. In the human's world it is kill or be killed. You must learn this and understand it. The humans have no concern for other species. If they find her, they will probably kill her because of the fact that she is a rat and not a** **human."** -X

**But, if you kill one of them, aren't you becoming something we don't want to become?" -**D

**I like to call it, getting revenge." -**X

**But that's not nice." -**D

**Too bad, let's just focus on the matter at hand right now witch is to find her." -**X

**Where could she be?" -**D

"What are you talking about than?" Another Crimson Guard asked, choosing his words with care as to not seal his fate as well.

X lifted his head and smelt the air. **Fire**. He stood up and turned to the direction of the smell. At the harbor, the wooden maze of bridge had somehow caught on fire. "Damn it!"

He crouched down and leaped into the air and took flight.

"Where's he going?" Daxter said.

"I don't know, let's follow him." Jak said.

The five of them ran after X through the crowd of confused Crimson Guards. When they could go no further, they were at the dock. By the time they had reached the docks, X was already a good ways away from them. The houses built over the water had flames around their base. Some had fallen into the water because the wooden platform that held it up had gone to ashes. Most of the dock that was connected to the city had already burnt to ashes or was collapsing due to weakened support boards.

X was looking around, all senses alert for some form of life, if any, that was crying out for help.

He heard the screaming of a mother, her infant crying. He looked around and spotted them. The mother had the infant in her arms; they were in front of a house that had fire all around it. She was trying to escape the flames that were all around her.

X tilted his wings and flew down as close to the flames as he could get without burning himself. He grabbed the woman and her child. With the added weight he had to flap his wings harder than normal to rise above the flames.

He flew back to the city and dropped the woman and her infant of with Jak and the others then went back to the burning buildings to search for more people that were trapped.

Around half an hour later X had saved a total of three men, two children, and the woman with her infant.

"Thank you for saving us mister!" one of the children, a little boy, said.

"Yes, thank you sir!" The woman said, hugging her infant.

The Crimson Guards had come out of confusion a while ago and had started to put the fire out. A few of the guards were getting blankets for the people X had saved and were checking them for injury.

"I thought you didn't like humans X." Samos said.

He just looked at Samos with a confused yet scared expression and remained silent.

"I don't think that's X." Jak said, examining him. His eyes weren't the genital eyes of D nor were they the evil eyes of X. They were like the eyes of a cobra; you could be lost in a trance if you stared at them for too long yet they were beautiful like the sunrise.

"Aren't you gunna say something?" Daxter said, walking towards him.

"I think that this is Drakenok." Samos said.

Daxter had Drakenok's full attention. And just as Daxter was walking toward him, he was backing away.

"If you keep backing up, you're gunna fall into the…" Daxter started to say. Drakenok fell backwards in to the water drenching Daxter, "…water."

"You okay Dax?" Jak asked, walking over.

"Yeah."

Drakenok got out of the water and looked at his jacket, he was soaking wet. Samos started to walk toward him.

"Are you alright?" Samos asked him.

Drakenok quickly looked at Samos and became scared again. Samos took a step towards him.He quickly crouched down, jumped upand took flight towards the dessert.

* * *

A/N:Yeah I know that was short. I just had a few minutes to type the chapter up at school and my brain aint workin today. I am on sleeping mode not typing mode. Anyway...I can't think of anything else to type so...till next update I guess. Oh andif you were wondering what he was talking about, Cherry is the rat Jak hason his shoulder. Jak hasn't given him the rat because he has no clue what the rat's name is. 

Thank you everyone for reviewing! I love you guys!

**Dax the metalhead**

**meowen**

**DFCC**

**Air of Mystery**

**crimson queens**


	10. Secret Laboratory

A/N: Yeah, I know I haven't updated in a while. More writer's block but I asked my sister how I should continue the story and she said I should make them find the entrance to a secret laboratory after the fire's died out so that's what I did. I'm going to make a forum for my story and I want you guys and gals to help me continue the story. Give my your thoughts on how I should continue the story okay? I'll give you credit! Plz?

Chapter 10

A couple hours after the fire started it was finally put out. Jak and Daxter had decided to wander around to find what had started the fire. Jak had to use his jet board because the wooden dock was now ash floating on the water.

"Hey Jak, I think I see something!" Daxter pointed toward a new hole in the very back of the area they were exploring.

Jak pulled the jet board up to the hole and examined it. The hole was about three feet high and two feet across. It looked as if a board was put there to hide the hole. It also looked as if it went down at a forty-five degree angle and was a really long tunnel.

"Well, should we go?" Jak asked, looking at his partner.

"Uhh, Jak, shouldn't we at least get a flashlight and a rope first so we can get back up and see where we are going?"

"Look Dax, there are notches in the metal here," Jak said putting his hand over the metal and feeling the notches that were in the metal, probably put there on purpose, "they probably go all the way to the bottom. Now come on, let's go."

"Alright Jak but if anything goes wrong, I'm blaming you!"

Jak climbed into the tunnel and put his jet bored on his back.

Daxter had to get off of Jak's shoulder and climb down himself in front of his buddy because there was barley enough room for Jak to fit his jet bored on his back.

When they reached the bottom Daxter climbed back on Jak's shoulder as Jak searched the cold metal wall for some sort of light source.

Two feet from where they came out on the left wall Jak found a light switch and flicked it on. There were four lights in the square room and three of them were still working but just barley. They were flickering on and off at a fast pace. The fourth had looked as if it had been smashed out with a baseball bat.

"Boy, I wonder who decorated this dump." Daxter said looking around the room.

The room was quite large compared to the small entryway. It looked big enough to be a master bedroom in a two-story house. There were what looked to be three desks in the room. One was in shreds all over the room while another looked as if it were thrown across the room because there was a rather large dent in the wall and the desk. And the last was on its side with scratch marks and bullet holes on the table's top. There were papers scattered everywhere. There were also bullet holes and scratches on the walls as well.

"Looks like a tornado hit this place." Jak said looking around.

"There's a doorway, let's go!"

Jak walked towards the door towards his left. He didn't have to open it because it was already broken down and shredded. The room they walked into was about twice the size of the previous room and it was full of metal cages. Most of the cages had their bars broken. The cages that hadn't been destroyed had something moving inside of them.

"Uh, Jak, what's in those cages?"

"I don't know, let me find a light." Jak ran his hand along the wall to his right to try and find a light switch. After failing he moved onto the left side and found one. He flipped it on and he heard a 'click' noise but the lights hadn't come on.

"That click didn't sound very good. Can we get out of here now? This place is really creeping me out." Daxter complained.

Jak just stared at the cages; which in the dim light now looked open.

"Hey, there's another light switch here!" Daxter said, examining the switches.

"Daxter, I don't think you should…"

The lights came on to reveal at least thirty or more creatures that neither Jak nor Daxter could identify creeping towards the two from their blood stained cages.

* * *

Jak walked into the Naughty Ottsel. He was covered in dust and some blood not his own. Daxter was onhis shoulder andhad some spiderwebs on him as well as dust.Jak was carrying some kind of creature in his armand Daxterwas holding a rather large bundle of charred papers.

"Jak! Daxter! Where have you two been? I didn't think that searching for the source of the fire would take two and a half hours." Torn said as the three of them walked towards one of the bar's tables. "What the hell is that thing?" He said referring to the creature Jak was carrying.

All three of them sat down. Jak put the strange dead animal on the table with a 'clunk' making the white rat on Torn's shoulder jump just slightly (Jak gave the rat to Torn before he went exploring). Daxter set the bundle of papers next to the creature.

"We found a secret laboratory!" Daxter said.

"What?" Torn asked.

"When we were exploring we found a tunnel and went in it. The entire place was trashed."

"Yeah, we found tons of big beasties! Me and Jak fought them all! There must have been at least a hundred of them!"

"Daxter, that's a little over exaduration isn't it?" Jak asked, "Anyway, what Daxter means is, we found a room full of cages, I accidentally opened the cages and some of them attacked us. This," he was referring to the creature he put on the table, "thing is one of them."

The creature was a brown, green version of a bobcat but with a longer muzzle like a dog's and a scaly hide like a crocodile. It's tail was like a fox's, long and furry. Its ears were like that of a Doberman pincers, short and skinny with not much fur on them.

"It looks like a science experiment gone wrong." Torn said.

"I think it is." Jak responded.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reviewing! I love you guys!

**Dax the metalhead**

**Meowen**

**DFCC**

**Air of Mystery**

**Crimson queens**

**Kono**

**Jaklover123**


End file.
